Traditional methods of photofinishing photographic roll-film involves an individual taking exposed film to a photofinishing store or mailing the exposed film to a photofinishing processing center where the film is processed. In the typical processing system, film, in the form of a strip, is removed from the film cartridge supplied by a customer and is spliced together with a plurality of other individual strips of film and passed through a processor, after which it is exposed at a printer and cut-up and returned to the customer along with the printed photographic prints. A typical photofinishing processor requires careful control of the chemistry used for development of the film and paper and also requires specific film and paper handling equipment in order to process and handle the film. Quite often in the typical photofinishing processor, various test strips are periodically passed through the processor so that appropriate adjustments can be made to the chemistry in order to provide high quality prints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,351 discloses an automated interactive system for receiving, storing, processing, retrieving, and dispensing film. The '351 reference discloses providing an automated processing apparatus for the processing and printing of the film. While such a concept may be desirable, the lack of control of the chemistry in such a system can present a barrier to commercialization. In particular, the machine would not be able to operate for extended periods of time without trained individuals performing required maintenance and calibrations to the device. It is anticipated in such automated-type machines that the machines would sit idle for various lengths of time, especially during the evening wherein such devices are not easily accessible to the public and, depending upon the location at which it is placed, access would be virtually non-existent during vacation and holiday times. It is also important in such an automated photofinishing apparatus that the first few prints that are produced be of high quality as are those produced after long continuous operation of the apparatus. Additionally, it is necessary to provide appropriate controls for monitoring the operation and providing the appropriate adjustments to assure that high quality images are continuously produced.
Applicants have invented an automated photofinishing apparatus which solves the problems of the prior art. In particular, a device made in accordance with the present invention can be used by an untrained individual and provides means for automatically monitoring and calibrating the photofinishing process to assure that high quality photofinishing prints or images are produced continuously in the apparatus.